


Captain Hook's Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook turned to his bed before he scowled. He viewed Cecilia while she slumbered on his blanket. Captain Hook's scowl was still present as he focused on his betrothed's bald head and long teeth. His body tensed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Immortal Pan, The Play's the Thing, etc.





	Captain Hook's Wish

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Captain Hook turned to his bed before he scowled. He viewed Cecilia while she slumbered on his blanket. Captain Hook's scowl was still present as he focused on his betrothed's bald head and long teeth. His body tensed. 

*I recall my sibling capturing Cecilia many years ago. Captain Jasper Hook. I recall him disfiguring my betrothed and selling her to a carnival for money. My other memory? Visiting Cecilia within a tent once a year. The other memory? Buying Cecilia and bringing her to my ship recently.*

''CAPTAIN HOOK! CAPTAIN HOOK! PETER PAN IS TRYING TO USE A DAGGER TO SLICE THE JOLLY ROGER FLAG AGAIN!'' 

After recognizing Smee's voice, Captain Hook faced the doorway. He watched as Smee ran to it. He continued to scowl. ''My betrothed is resting.   
Capture Peter Pan without making any loud sounds.'' Captain Hook viewed Smee abandoning him. 

''YOU'LL WALK THE PLANK, PETER PAN!'' Smee shouted. 

After Captain Hook rolled his eyes, he approached his window. Another glance at Cecilia. She never opened her eyes as the side of her body moved up and down with every breath. *One wish. One wish for Cecilia to be beautiful again. She won't reveal new tears after she's beautiful.* 

Captain Hook faced the window again. His eyes were wide the minute he viewed a shooting star approaching. He smiled. ''I wish...''

''CAPTAIN HOOK! CAPTAIN HOOK! I COULDN'T CAPTURE PETER PAN! HE FLEW FROM ME!''

Captain Hook's scowl returned before he trembled. He looked back again as Smee appeared. ''I WISH FOR YOU TO DISAPPEAR, SMEE!'' Eyes widened another time as soon as Smee faded. Captain Hook saw the latter's wide eyes. At least until Smee vanished.

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped after he turned to Cecilia again. 

 

THE END


End file.
